drunken words speak a sober heart
by santanal0ve
Summary: Finn needs a hot date to his cousins wedding, and Rachel doesn't cut it. What happens when Santana and Finn pretend to be a couple.


It's as if they never knew each other, like that night never happened.

Insult after insult is all their conversations really consisted of since that night. But Finn needed a huge favor, and didn't even know how to ask let alone talk to Santana or when. He decided to wait around after glee club before she was heading to Cheerios practice.

"Hey Santana wait up" Finn said as he saw her heading down the hallway.

"What do you want Finn"

"I umm have something to ask you, like a huge favor"

"Oh my god I know that your not getting any from Berry but if you haven't heard I don't play for team boy anymore"

"NO NO that's not what I was talking about"  
>"well than what is it"<p>

"Well" He scratched the back of his head nervously "My cousin is getting married next weekend and he kind of is a jerk. I know this sounds kind of jerky too but I need to bring someone hot as my date. He was the captain of the football team and is marrying his highschool sweetheart who was a cheerleader and would totally bust my balls showing up with someone like Rachel"

"So your embarrassed of her too! Good because" Finn cut her off "No it's not like that, Rachel's amazing but I just need a cheerleader who will play along with being my girlfriend and someone that's well hot like you."

Of course a smile came across Santana's face, she knew she was hot but just loved hearing it.

Finns hands were sweating and he didn't know what she would say, so he kept them in his jean pockets and just kind of gave her a please I'm begging you look.

"But won't your parents be there, like that's kind of awkward for them?"

"He's on my dad's side, so they don't want to go"

Santana thought of drinking and dancing and pretending for the night that Finn was her boyfriend didn't sound too bad.

"Ok" She said in a confident sexy voice

"Really?" Finn asked surprised that she answered so quickly

"Yeah, why not, I could use a night of free drinks and dancing."

Finn knew that he was wrong for asking Santana and not Rachel, but part of him wanted to just to get to know her better, I mean this was the girl that he lost his virginity too last year. He wasn't lying about his cousin being a jerk, but inviting Santana and not his girlfriend Rachel as his date makes him feel like a jerk too, but he didn't care. He knew Santana would be fun and everyone thinks she's a lesbian so it's not like Rachel can accuse him of cheating if she ever found out.

_I owe you big time, and will have fun! –_ Santana read this text she had from Finn after cheerleading practice and just smiled. She really hadn't had any fun in a while with glee club and cheerios she hardly had time to do anything so secretly she was really excited.

The whole week Finn was smiling at her and holding doors open for her and just really being sweet. She wasn't use to that and didn't know how to take it; obviously he was still with Rachel so why was he doing this? Was this his way of saying thank you or already in character of playing boyfriend girlfriend?

"So tomorrow ill pick you up at 3? The service is at 4 and the reception after." Finn was standing by her locker watching as she put her books away for the day and hoping she hadn't changed her mind.

"Sounds good to me Finnocence" and she gave him a smile. He was relieved because it was a real one, not a bitchy I have a plan up my sleeve kind of smile that he is used to.

Rachel walked by as she was smiling and grabbed Finn, "what are you doing talking to her?" "Were friends, and was talking about something that happened at cheerios practice while I was at football" "Oh ok, well come-on there playing les mis on tv tonight and I want you to see a number that I was thinking…" Finn tuned her out. Turned around slightly to see Santana walking out the opposite way and he couldn't help but watch her. That was going to be his date tomorrow night and he was excited.

When she opened her front door his jaw almost dropped. The tan and black tight strapless dress she was wearing was the best dress he has ever seen in his life. Her long black loose curled hair added to her hotness and all he could do was swallow hard. "You look amazing" He said he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. She pushed him out of her doorway "You clean up well Hudson, but stop being a creep" He opened up the door for her and watched her as she got in. He couldn't get over how great she looked, from her black heels to her hair. They looked like they were a couple too, with his suit and black tie they would look good together.

"So what kind of girlfriend am I" Santana said laughing as they pulled out of her driveway.

"Uh,uh I don't know, umm what kind do you want to be?" Finn didn't know what to say because he hadn't thought of it.

"Defiantly not like berry." She said sternly and then started laughing again "Im just kidding I'll be a normal girlfriend, since that's probably something you're not use too"

He laughed because he knew she was right.

When they got out of the car he took her hand. It was weird to have their hands locked and she looked down at it just for a second to see how they looked intertwined, and to her surprised it looked perfect. His big hand holding hers just looked like it made sense, unlike this date. He introduced her to everyone he knew as his girlfriend, and they all made a big deal of how cute they were and beautiful she was. They both almost forgot that it was fake.

When they took their seats he put his arm around the pew so you could tell they were together. He would whisper in her ear jokes and comments about some of the other weird family members that he had and who to avoid. As he went to whisper something about his cousin he ended up catching her earlobe with his lips. He pulled away almost as quick as it happened but it gave both of them Goosebumps.

"Finncent" yelled his cousin. That name pissed him off so much, Jake, (His cousin) thought he liked it but he hated it. It annoyed him just as much as Jake the jerk jock did. They had headed to the hotel where the reception was and were in the lobby before it started. He gave Jake a hug, when Jake asked, "And Who is this beautiful lady?" "Jake this is my girlfriend Santana" it was said so proud and with no hesitation that it made it seem true. Jake hugged Santana she said her congratulations and Jake said "Finn you have defiantly grown up, heard your QB you got yourself a beautiful girl, who knows maybe soon this will be you." Jake looked so happy, and was so nice that Santana didn't think he seemed like a jerk at all. He went around seeing some of the other guys at the bar before heading up to his wife.

"He doesn't seem that bad"

"Yeah I guess he really has grown up"

"Mad you didn't bring Rachel with you?"

"Not in the slightest bit" He gave her a smile that proved to her he was telling the truth. He ordered them drinks at the bar; they still had a half hour till they were allowed in the hall. He would put his hand on the small of her back when they were talking to others; made sure her drink was always full and would hold her hand whenever they would walk around. She had to keep reminding herself that it was fake. He wasn't her boyfriend, he would never do this on any other circumstance, and she would never let him. This was a favor, and once this night was over they will go back to the way they usually are.

After about 3 beers each they were heading to their table. They sat with a bunch of boring people who were all older and some way related to Finn, they ate and laughed with each other continuing to drink and even decided to dance. Of course Finn dancing was hilarious to Santana but in a weird way she found it cute to see that he was trying his hardest, and was getting a little touchy but not in a creepy way, just in a way normal couples dance. Then of course a slow song came on. He smiled at her to make her feel like it wasn't awkward and took her hand. To him it felt perfect, like this is where they belong. Santana didn't know what to feel or if she even could. She had written out any chance whatsoever of her liking or caring about Finn that this was all confusing to her. After the song was over she went over to the bar as Finn was caught up talking to his grandmother. He saw out of the corner of his eye that a bunch of Jakes frat brothers where eyeing up Santana and headed twords her way.

He came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her laying them ontop of her chest, when he whispered in her ear "Every guy has been staring you down all night" She jokingly asked "Oh really any of them hot?"

She put her hands on his arms to move them and was stuck in that position when drunk Jake came up "Finn I can't believe you pulled a hottie like this one, I am just so proud of you. With you in that dumb glee club I was expecting a nerd as your date but you too seem in love, and I know about love today my man"

"I really do have a beautiful girl with me don't I" Finn said a little slurred since clearly all the drinking as caught up to him. She could feel his eyes on her, she wanted to break through his grip and run away because what Jake said scared her, because today she had to remind herself that it wasn't real, but clearly it looked like they were in love. Next thing she knew he kissed her neck. She spun around to ask what the hell he was doing, and when she turned she saw the smile he gave her and she couldn't speak. Maybe she was too drunk too? He put his hands on her waist and had her pushed up slightly against the bar. "You taste almost better than you look" When Finn whispered in her ear it sent a shiver down her body. He bit her earlobe that made her think maybe when he did it before it wasn't a mistake but either way it didn't matter because it was turning her on. He moved to her other ear and whispered "Can I kiss you" She didn't know what to say or if that was even ok with her.

"we have done a lot more than that before so I'm pretty sure that will be ok" she whispered in his ear so sexy she was proud of herself. In her head she had thought of all the nice things Finn had done for her that day and how playing his girlfriend felt kind of nice and this can just be the last part of the night she told herself.

He wrapped her in his arms tightly as she put her arms around his neck, and he went for it. He was kissing her and she was surprised how good he was considering how much he had to drink. The last time he felt sparks like that was when he kissed Quinn, and he wanted to make sure she felt them too, he bit her lip a little bit and teased it with his tongue. After this kiss all the guys and bridal party were coming over to the bar to do shots. They both needed one after that since they both didn't know what to make of it. They both decided that it was just part of their act, but they both where lying to themselves. One shot of tequila turned into 5.

Everyone was hammered and laughing and talking about Jake and his new wife Brooke and them being in love. Someone asked Jake when he knew that Brooke was the one. "She was my first in high school, and after that no other girl could compare, it took awhile but we realized that we were made for each other." Finn looked over at Santana when he heard that and she looked away. She was heading towards the bathroom and he followed her. She was stumbling a little in her heels so Finn was able to catch up to her.

"Hudson boyfriend and girlfriends don't go to the bathroom together" Santana said jokingly

"Ill wait for you out here then" He was so drunk and dumb at this point and she was too so she laughed as she went to pee. He decided to go too but went fast so that she wouldn't think that he left her or something. When he was going one of Jakes friends told him he was a lucky man. When Santana got out of the bathroom he pulled her so she was against the wall and he was leaning over her. "Im the luckiest guy here that I get to call you my date" and then he whispered in her ear "and my girlfriend"

Santana couldn't even think straight at this point and just smiled. She actually felt wanted and appreciated, and couldn't remember the last time that was. Finns hair was a little messy from being drunk and his eyes wouldn't leave her. She felt good about herself and of all people Finn Hudson was making her feel this way. Their kiss was amazing she admitted to herself, so she brought him in closer reaching her arms around to his back and pulling him in to what looked like a hug but she began to kissing and biting his neck and it was turning him on. Its like she knew exactly where to put her lips. "I want you sooooo bad" She never expected to hear those words from Finn, and he said it breathing hard in her ear.


End file.
